My Maximum Ride Fanfic
by FangsNewLover
Summary: Max has been seperated from the Flcok for over two years. What happens when the Flock decide to give school a try and see Max? And what if shes the popular girl? BAD SUMMARY! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Regular School

It's the first day of school. Am I ever going to get used to saying that? I've been saying it to myself ever since Jeb told us we were where going back (10 days ago) but finally it's true. We were waiting on Nudge who just HAD to take 30 minutes to pick an outfit. Actually it wasn't the FIRST day. It was already mid-April, but it was for us. "Nudge! Hurry up!!" Iggy called. "Shut up! I'm close to finding the perfect outfit to make an unforgettable entrance!" She replied. Trust Nudge to be the one to stand out. "Nudge! If you don't get down here in 5 seconds we'll leave without you! Then you'll have to walk and get all sweaty and ruin your 'perfect outfit'!" I yelled. "Ugh! Fine Fang!" She appeared at the top of the stairs, hands on her hips. She was wearing a tank top with Winnie the Poo, a pair of faded jeans tucked into Uggs and a bright green headband. "Now I don't have the perfect outfit, I have a tolerable one, and that's hardly going to make a mentionable entrance let alone an unforgettable one!"

She exclaimed, but we weren't listening to her anymore. We were already on our way towards my red Jeep Wrangler. As I slid into the drivers' seat I heard Total whine about the cruelties of the world when a girl can't bring her best friend to school with her. "Not when her best friend is a dog, Total." I heard Gazzy tell him. I still regret letting Angel have a dog. We drove off and soon we were at the Elementary School to drop off Angel and Gazzy off. I made Gazzy promise not to blow anything up on the first day. We went to the high school and we were still late even though I drove fairly fast. Iggy, Nudge, and I stopped by the office for directions. The secretary was very nice to us and pointed us in the direction of out homerooms. I went to room 614 and knocked on the door.

Mr. Burwell opened it and ushered me in. He made me stand at the front of the class while he introduced me as Nick. I scanned the room. It was fairly small, but not small enough to make my claustrophobia kick in. They were various posters about science and math on the walls. I then examined the kids. There was one girl in particular who caught my eye. She had light brown hair with one bright red streak in the front. She didn't wear much make-up and she didn't need to. Her dark brown eyes were vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember where I've seen them. She seemed to sense that I was staring at her because she turned to look at me. Her eyes went wide and she silently gasped. I was pointed to where I would sit and made my way towards it. I risked a glance at her but she had taken refuge behind her hair.

The start of the lesson prevented me from pondering what would have made her react like that.


	2. The cool girl is MAX!

LATER THAT DAY

I was standing at my locker with Iggy and our new friend Mike.

"Dude. Check it out." Mike said.

"What?" I replied.

"It's Dylan Rider. She's the prettiest and most popular girl in school!" he said.

We looked towards the doors where she was coming from.

It was the same girl I had seen during class.

She looked different now that I could see her whole body

She seemed totally different!

She looked like she owned the school.

Then again maybe she did.

She wasn't pretty though. She was beautiful! "Dude she's gorgeous!" I said.

"Oh you mean the girl with the green streak in her hair? Yes she is." Iggy said.

I turned to look at him and saw he was staring at the girl next to Dylan.

"No that's Ellie. She's cute but is more of a challenge to catch. Good luck." Mike said.

I turned back towards Dylan and saw her staring at me as she came closer.

She was wearing a white mini skirt and a red halter top.

Suddenly I knew where I had seen those eyes.

"WAIT! Now I know why she looks familiar to me!!" I hissed at Iggy.

"What?! Where?!" he replied, startled. "It's MAX!" I said looking back towards her.

"OUR Max??" he asked. "Yes, I think so."

As she passed us she looked at me and…. WINKED!!! She winked at me!!

She didn't even seemed shocked to see me!!

I also noticed Ellie winked at Iggy.

The rest of the day went by in a daze.

Iggy, on the other hand, couldn't get over the fact that Ellie winked…. AT HIM!! He was thrilled.

As I went to pick up Angel and Gazzy Nudge was going on about some guy she met and that he was, and I quote, the cutest and hottest boy EVER!! End quote.

I picked up Angel and Gazzy and Gazzy started talking about how he almost blew up his teacher because she was the most evil thing in the world until Angel interrupted.

"Max is here?" she asked in a small voice. Everyone in the car went silent. "Yes it would seem that way." I said through gritted teeth. I stopped the car, we were home.

We went inside and I instantly went to see Jeb. I entered his office without knocking. "Fang. Hi. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Max is here!!! Why didn't you tell us??!?!" I yelled.

"Wait! Max is here??? I didn't tell you because I didn't know!!" he cried.


	3. What do I believe?

I stared at him, indesicion written on my face. He had betrayed us plenty of times so why should I believe him now?? He did get us out of many tight spots before though. But this was major!! We haven't seen Max since the Flyboys came. We were out on a walk and they came holding the rest of The Flock captive and unconscious. I had just told her that I loved her. But being the mutant bird kid I am the Flyboys had to come a ruin it. Of course. We tried to fight but we were outnumbered, we were knocked unconscious and when we awoke she was gone. We suspected they had taken her to see the head person but she never came back. Not after one day. Not after two days. Not after a week. She never came. So two years have passed. On the most part we had gotten over it, but there's always that nagging voice hoping she will come back. She's Maximum Ride!! She can't die!! It seemed to be part of her DNA. But lately I haven't been as optimistic. Until now. She's alive!! The leader of The Flock is alive!! She was technically our mother, or as much of a mother we could ever have. She was the love of my life. I still love her and I knew she once loved me, but I don't know anymore. She changed. I can tell by the way she dresses. She's different. I suspect two years away from the only people you know and can trust do that to you. I turned on my heel and headed upstairs to my room. I shut the door and started pacing. After three hours I flopped onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling until Iggy knocked on my door. Not waiting for an answer he came in. "Dinner's on the table." He said. I gave him my do-you-think-I'm-gonna-do-that? Look until he said, "Okay. Never mind." He turned and left, closing my door behind him. I got up and changed, then went to stare at the ceiling again. After a while I fell asleep. I remember all the good times Max and The Flock had. The times Max and I had. I remember the day they had taken her away from me. I had been heartbroken. The whole Flack had but me especially. I instantly took up the role as leader and tried to hide my feelings. I remember her last words before we were knocked unconscious, "If I don't remember, make me." I woke with a start, I now knew what to do.


	4. Motorcycles, Girls, and Dates

I quickly got dressed later that day. It was time for school. I fixed my hair and wore the clothes she had last seen me in. Well, the last clothes she had seen me in that were clean. As we drove to school there was the distinct sound of a motorcycle. I looked behind me and saw two motorcycles comin up. They were silver and red. On the silver I recognized Ellie. On the red there was Max. They pulled right next to us and blew us a kiss. Ellie's was directed towards Iggy and Max's towards me. Iggy stared after Ellie, completely oblivious to Max. The rest of us stared at their retreating figures. "That's her?" Nudge asked. That was probably the shortest sentence she had ever said. I nodded and continued driving. I was trying to figure out the best way to confront her. I knew what to do. I knew how to do it. I just needed to know when. She was always surrounded my people. If not by the girls who were always asking her to sleepovers and shopping, then by the guys who always asked her on dates. I knew I couldn't just go talk to her while everyone was around her. Why, do you ask? Well, how do you think they'd respond to saying we had wings? That's what I thought. Where could we talk without everyone hearing?? I soon had my answer. I saw her making her way towards me and her groups of kids follow her. She stopped and told them to stay back. They seemed shocked as she turned back towards me. They seemed flustered without her. She stopped next to me, almost touching my arm. I raised my eyes but continued to put my books into my locker. "Hey….Nick." she said, almost laughing at my cover name. I turned to face her and said, "What's funny?" She smiled and my heart gave a little squeeze. I almost forgot what she looked like when she smiled. "Your name. You look more like a Fang than a Nick." She laughed. "Hey remember when we had to take you to the hospital and your name was Nick? We always called you Fnick." She laughed again. "Yeah. So you remember?" I asked, getting to the point. She looked down. "That's what I wanted to talk about. But not here, they would freak. So how about Saturday? We can go to lunch?" she asked, her face hopeful. "Ummm, yeah. Sure. Where should we meet you?" I asked. She looked back down again. "Yeah. I was hoping it would just be you and me. This time. Just to talk over.. stuff. Is that okay?" "Yeah. No problem. I'll meet you at your house?" She looked back up. "Or do you want to pick me up?" I asked quickly. "No. You can pick me up. "Here's my number." She pulled a pen from my locker and wrote it on my hand along with her address. She smiled and walked off. I stared after her, dumbfounded.


End file.
